My Diary Stupid Girl
by Yuki029
Summary: A diary from Ryoma about a certain girl, who would have thought the tennis prodigy couldnt use complex sentence? Ryosaku, RxR


:D Merry Christmas! Not a Christmas story but hehehee I'll update one quickly later :) Hope you like it… A warning on the very very simple sentence structure… HAH, I hope it won't turn too OOC…

* * *

**My Diary: Stupid Girl**

Echizen Sakuno opened the little book that she found under Ryoma's bed. She blinked, 'Stupid Girl'?

---

**Stupid Girl.**

She made me miss a stupid match. She didn't bring money when she said she'll treat me for a drink. She didn't know what are left and right. She has braided hair. She is so stupid.

Her voice is soft. She always stutters. She never talks properly. She never looks at me straight in the eyes. She has hair that is too long for tennis. Her shoulders are too wide. She is so weird.

She asked me do I remember her. I forgot and she looked like she was going to cry. Ryuzaki Sakuno. I remembered when I was taking a shower with Karupin. Is that normal…?

She said hi. She stuttered again today. She looks red. She smiled at me…

She wasn't here today. She didn't go to tennis practice. Her friend was loud. Her friend gives me headache. I hate loud people. Good thing Ryuzaki is quiet.

She was sick yesterday. She had a fever. She forgot to bring an umbrella after school. I shared with her. I went home with her. I got half of my shoulder wet, and she was still dry. Damn that stupid girl.

She made me lunch today. She smiled when I said I liked it. She is a funny girl, she get happy really quickly. I like her smiles.

She makes me lunch everyday now. We eat lunch together. She stopped stuttering. Her face doesn't go red anymore. I liked it more before.

She talked to Fuji-senpai. They laughed together. I don't like that.

Ryuzaki said she like me today. I blinked at her. I… don't know. She smiled a bitter smile when I stared at her. She said its okay, and went away. Do I like her? Will you answer me? Karupin ignored my question. I don't like it when she is unhappy.

She was hiding from me. She didn't say hi. She turned around when she sees me. She didn't make me lunch. She didn't come to practice. She hates me. I don't like that. That stupid girl I thought she knew exactly what I like and dislike.

I wanted to tell her I'm leaving to America. I didn't see her.

I went to America.

I came back. I went to Seigaku. I wanted to see her. I missed her.

She ignored me today.

She ignored me today again

And again today. Damn.

She talked to Fuji-senpai again today. Fuji-senpai kissed her. My heart hurts. I hate Fuji senpai. Why do I feel like that? Who is going to answer me?

I talked to her today. She looked annoyed. I asked her why Fuji kissed her. She said it was none of my business. I was mad. I kissed her. She slapped me. She cried. I made her cry. It rained. I cried.

She was always with Fuji now. I don't have my free lunch now. She doesn't look at me now. She…cut her hair. I felt lonely. I missed her.

She came to tennis practice, but whenever it was my match she went away. It hurts. I couldn't concentrate. Tezuka was mad at me. That stupid girl, why can't I get her out of mind?

I like her. I like Ryuzaki. I like Sakuno. I like Ryuzaki Sakuno. Damn but she hates me now. How am I going to tell her? How…

I told her today. She cried. I made her cry again. She said it was too late. She said she couldn't do that. She said it wouldn't be fair to Fuji. She also said she still loves me.

I went to America again. I didn't tell her. I didn't want to tell her. I didn't want to see her cry again. It hurts.

I won grand slam. I turned world famous. I got everything I wanted… but that stupid girl.

I went back to Japan again. I went to Seigaku, everything seems to be different. Tomorrow is my 20th birthday. Will I see her?

I saw her. She cried. I blinked. She slapped me. She asked why I leaved her alone. She said she hated me. It hurts. I shouted at her. I asked why she kept on hiding away from me, why did she need to blame everything on me when she was with Fuji. She cried. And cried. It hurts. It hurts a lot. I cried. I kissed her. She didn't slap me. Fuji punched me.

They broke up. Fuji still smiles at me. He said he knew that Sakuno doesn't like him. He apologized. I didn't know why he apologizes. But I smiled. I liked it. I like how I can talk to Fuji properly again.

Then the day came. I crouched, ring in my hand. She cried and smiled. She nodded. From that day on I turned into the happiest man on Earth.

---

The book stopped there. Sakuno stared at the book and tried to stop her tears, she couldn't help but laughter escaped her lips and her face turned red. That was the funniest thing she ever saw, and she never knew that Ryoma would keep and account on her. She smiled while the door bell rang. She ran down the stairs book in hand and welcomed her husband.

"Ryoma." She said quietly and playfully, and held the book up. Ryoma's face turned white, with a light giggle she whispered in his ear. "Use complex sentence next time."

* * *

Hope you like it, it's fun writing it :)

Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistake, hope you like it and once again Merry Christmas :)


End file.
